Ruby Rose (RWBY)
"As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" - Ruby, on her motivations for becoming a Huntress Ruby Rose is the main protagonist of the web series RWBY. Ruby is a student at Beacon Academy and the leader of Team RWBY (pronounced the same as her name). Her weapon of choice is a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe that she had dubbed Crescent Rose. Personality At the start of the show, Ruby was described by Monty as being "innocent" and still a "little sister". She is quick to reveal she wanted to become a huntress in order to be like the great heroes in fairy tales, and has described being one as far more "romantic" than being a police officer. She has also shown a distinct lack of ability picking up social cues due to being a very open and honest person, which results in her being unable to pick up Weiss' sarcasm in the "The Shining Beacon", and struggling to act formal in "It's Brawl in the Family". Although Ruby has no trouble interacting with friends, she does have trouble actually making them, and once admits that seeing new weapons "is like meeting new people, but better". This could have been a result of her having been accepted two years earlier to Beacon Academy, which forces her to leave her friends at Signal behind, as well as interact with people that were both older and more experienced than her. Regardless, both her and Jaune toast to being socially awkward during the Beacon Dance. In the second chapter of the manga it is revealed that Ruby has had a fear of large crowds, as shown when she freezes up during a sparring match against Cardin Winchester. However, she manages to work through that fear with some encouragement from her teammates long enough to win the spar, and by the Vytal Festival has overcome them entirely. In combat or dangerous situations she is shown to be quite impulsive and battle eager, such as when she attacks a Death Stalker on sight before learning of its high resistance to bullets and blade. This trait contrasts with her adaptability, for she is quite capable of forming attack plans with others in order to take down stronger foes, such as the Nevermore in "Players and Pieces," and Roman Torchwick in the Atlesian Paladin-290 in "Painting the Town...". After her discussion with Ozpin in "The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2", Ruby begins to take her role as leader of team RWBY seriously. Notably, future instances of recklessness are when none of her teammates are near her, such as in the "Battle of Beacon" when she goes alone to engage Roman and Neopolitan. The B Team Storyline Future Warfare Fire Rebellion Storyline Season 9 Season 13 Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Ruby is the main hero of this story. LOTM: Weirdmageddon LOTM: Darkmageddon Relationships Yang Xiao Long Weiss Schnee Blake Belladonna Jaune Arc Pyrrha Nikos Nora Valkyire Lie Ren Qrow Branwen Taiyang Xiao Long Summer Rose Zwei Cinder Fall Emerald Sustrai Mercury Black Roman Torchwick Ozpin Glynda Goodwitch Penny Polendina Naoto Shirogane Samus Aran Saber/King Arturia Pendragon Marinette Dupain-Cheng Adrien Agreste Maka Albarn Naruto Uzumaki Black Star Shantae Dark Magician Girl Shirou Emiya Kiritsugu Emiya Tohru Adachi Kirei Kotomine Allies and enemies Allies: Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Zwei, Qrow Branwen, Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Penny Poledina, Naoto Shirogane, Samus Aran, Saber/King Arturia Pendragon, Maka Albarn, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Igor, Margaret, Shirou Emiya, Rin Tohsoka, Archer/Future Shirou Emiya, Mickey Mouse, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Nostalgia Critic, Naruto Uzumaki, Black Star, Soul Eater Evans, Pit, Yoko, Teddie, Hercule, Videl, Bigby Wolf, Amy Rose, Link, Cloud, Sheena Fujibayashi, The DK Crew, Winston, Enemies: Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Marluxia, Torhu Adachi, Gilgamesh, Kirei Kotomine, Larxene, Myotismon, Joker, Sweet Tooth, Esdeath, Ragyo Kiryuin, Handsome Jack, Doomsday, Hondao. Gallery Ruby Rose with Crescent Rose.JPG Ruby Rose RWBY.jpg Vol2 Ruby ProfilePic Normal.png Vol3_Ruby_ProfilePic_Normal.png Vol1_Ruby_ProfilePic_PJ.png|Ruby's Pajama's Ruby_ProfilePic_Uniform.png|Ruby's Uniform Vol2_Ruby_ProfilePic_Alt1.png|Ruby's Slayer Outfit Vol2_Ruby_ProfilePic_Prom.png|Ruby's Prom Dress Ruby_ProfilePic_Pajamjams.png|Ruby's Alt Pajama's Ruby Samus and Lion Saber.png|Ruby Samus and Saber Lion Ruby and Shantae.png|Ruby Rose and Shantae 1917414.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the RWBY Universe Category:Internet Stars Category:Action Heroines Category:Sibling Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Team RWBY Category:Team RNJR Category:Gun Users Category:Squad Leaders Category:Red Heads Category:Partner Category:Humans Category:Speedsters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Scythe Users Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of The Viking Alliance Category:Enemies of Atlas Corporation Category:Enemies of the KVA Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:Enemies of Charon Industries Category:Over-Wild Beast Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Lindsay Jones Category:Raizen High School Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Enemies of Salem and her followers Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Enemies of the Anti-Order Movement Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Main Characters Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Saori Hayami Category:Allies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Targets of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains